Plan de seducción, de I Can Be Your Worst Nightmare
by Sientate - Foro de InuYasha
Summary: Rin es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Sesshomaru, incluso intentar seducirlo.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes e historia original le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia pertenece a una chica del foro ¡Siéntate! (luego, revelaremos a quien).

Fic participante del juego del foro ¡Siéntate!, _Mes de la Amistad: Amigo Secreto_. Este fic particular está escrito para **April Whittemore**, de su amiga secreta.

¡Le dejamos la pequeña viñeta para que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Plan de seducción**

—¡Kagome! —exclamó Rin a medida que abría la puerta. Al ver la cara de pánico de Kagome y la de ira contenida de Sango, cerró y volvió a abrir susurrando—. Necesito ayuda.

Sango se incorporó de la silla, fue corriendo hacia ella, la tomó del brazo y, diciendo con el ceño fruncido "El niño está durmiendo", la hizo pasar. Era un ambiente pequeño, no cabrían unas cuatro personas sin estorbarse. InuYasha estaba en una esquina, jugando con pollo de goma con su pequeño hijo. Más allá había una cuna con el pequeño crío de Sango.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la sacerdotisa.

—Es sobre Sesshômaru.

—Por supuesto.

—¡Es en serio! —exclamó la más joven de las tres—. Creo que él puede llegar a sentir algo por mí y yo quiero un…

—Oye, tranquila —saltó Kagome—. Necesitas protección.

—No sé a qué te refieres, pero hablo de un beso. No sé cómo hacer para conseguirlo.

—La clave con los hombres es la seducción —dijo Sango.

Kagome dio un gritito, entusiasmada y con ideas, y salió corriendo, exclamando "¡ya vengo!".

—Va a su época y vuelve —explicó la exterminadora, volviendo con tranquilidad a su té, mirando distraídamente a InuYasha.

Luego de un rato Kagome volvió, muy excitada, con su enorme mochila amarilla a punto de explotar. El contenido de este no era nada más ni nada menos que un montón de cosméticos, ropa, accesorios, zapatos, que cayeron con gran estrepito sobre la mesa lo que provocó la ira de Sango, quién no había dormido nada y estuvo una hora cantando para que el niño duerma.

Una vez que revisaron bien todo, empezaron a idear el plan, ya que oscurecía y Sesshômaru llegaría al otro día.

—A los chicos les gusta que los toquen.

—Pero no seas brusca —agregó Kagome.

—Tiene que ser suave, dulce y a la vez sensual.

—Tienes que mirarlo a los ojos y pestañar continuamente —dijo la sacerdotisa pasándole un rímel.

—Sé sensual.

—Pero no fácil.

—También tierna.

—Pero márcale los puntos.

—Sé diferente.

—Pero a la vez tú misma.

Rin, mirándolas con desconcierto, pidió que le repitieran el plan unas tres veces más. Cuando tuvo en claro qué tenía que hacer, dejó que Kagome le pintara las uñas y depilara y que Sango eligiera un vestido que combinara con sus ojos. Era un poco fastidioso, pero no había cosa que ella no hiciera por Sesshômaru. Si un beso era soportar el dolor de su cara al retirar los vellos con cera caliente, lo haría.

InuYasha, que estaba presente pero un poco alejado, las miraba divertido, golpeando suave y distraídamente con el pollo al suelo, ya que su hijo estaba cerca de la mesa.

—¿Para qué es esto, papi? —preguntó Ryu, su hijo, levantando una tanga. Entonces, InuYasha se levantó de su lugar y fue corriendo a sacarle eso de las manos a su cachorro.

—Es… un sombrero, para papi —contestó este, poniéndosela en la cabeza—. Los agujeros con para las orejas, ¿lo tienes?

—Ah… ¡mami! ¿Hay uno para mí?

—Em… No fabrican tan pequeños, hijo.

—¿La abuela me puede hacer uno?

—No lo creo, cariño.

—Oye, Sanguito… ¿Pero qué…? — Miroku acababa de entrar y al ver la cara de psicópata del medio demonio mirando a su hijo, al monje, a su hijo y nuevamente a Miroku sin mover la cabeza, contestó —Oh… ¡Lindo sombrero, InuYasha!

—Gracias —replicó con cara de pocos amigos, mientras Ryu robaba la tanga y salía corriendo.

—¡InuYasha! ¡El niño está corriendo por la aldea con un calzón en la cabeza! —le reprochó su mujer. — Ve a buscarlo.

—¡Oye! _Yo_ me puse esa cosa tuya en la cabeza. ¡Ve tú! — Detrás de las piernas de Miroku se asoman las gemelas de Sango exclamando "¡Tío!", a lo cual InuYasha dijo, tapando sus orejas.— Ya voy yo.

—Bueno. Ya sabes qué hacer —expresó Kagome, entregándole las cosas a Rin y empujándola fuera de la cabaña—. ¡Suerte!

Rin miró las cosas, aturdida, y suspiró.

—Debí pedirle ayuda a Kaede.

**Continuará**

* * *

April:

No te conozco mucho, pero espero que este regalo te guste, porque está hecho con mucho cariño. Ya se explicará más cosas luego. ¡Lo prometo! Dejaré pistas de quién soy en los próximos capítulos.  
¡Besos! :D

_Tu amiga secreta._

* * *

¡Gracias a todos por leer! Esperamos ese comentario.

_El foro ¡Siéntate!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Plan de seducción**

Las hojas secas crujían bajo sus pies, al tiempo que el viento arremolinaban sus largos cabellos plateados. Ah-Un lanzó un pequeño gruñido. El demonio pestañeó, despacio, al compás de su respiración. Debía ir, pero no soportaba la habitual e insoportable pregunta. Él jamás dejaría que Rin lo acompañara, ella era demasiado… importante, algo muy frágil, no podía arriesgarse.

Cerca de la aldea se encontraba cuando volteó y susurró, con autoridad, que Jaken que quedará allí. No quería llamar la atención. Pero, entre nosotros, ver a un demonio de casi dos metros con mirada fría y cortante caminando en una aldea de humanos era algo que llamaba _bastante_ la atención. Pero no en esa aldea. La aldea de la anciana Kaede estaba acostumbrada a las idas y venidas de Sesshômaru y al habitual griterío de InuYasha. Nada muy normal pasaba hacía años, pero así estaban muy bien. Era bueno tener alguna que otra defensa en esos tiempos y un demonio enamorado de la pequeña Rin y un medio demonio temperamental venían bastante bien en aquella aldea desprotegida.

Los aldeanos giraban al verlo y lo saludaban, ya acostumbrados. Eso le irritaba mucho, no le gustaba que esa raza lo saludara como un igual, pero no podía armar mucho disturbio en aquel lugar.

"¡Señor Sesshômaru!". Sonrió despacio, con agrado. Rin se acercaba. Y él esperaba un abrazo… pero no… una _apretada_ de pompa.

—¿Qué-estás-haciendo? —preguntó, aturdido.

—¡Nada! —contestó, ruborizada atacando esta vez la estola. Acariciándola suavemente, de aquí para allá.

—¿Pero qué…? —El demonio perro empezó a sonreír a girar su cabeza mientras pateaba suavemente el suelo—. ¡Ya… ya basta! —gritó, muy ruborizado, sosteniendo las muñecas de la muchacha, evitando su mirada—. Llama a Kaede.

— Yo… pero yo… —Lo miró, sonriéndole, y comenzó a pestañear rápidamente. Sesshômaru se preguntó si no le había entrado algo en el ojo. Al poco rato se dio por vencida—. Está bien —suspiró la chica, bajando la cabeza—. ¡Que tenga buen día, señor Sesshômaru!

_¿Pero qué diablos le pasa a esa chica? Vieja verde, ¡qué atrevidas! Tengo que tener una seria charla con Kaede sobre el tema. Ya no puedo con esto._

* * *

—Ah… ¡fue un completo fracaso! —Rin se tiró sobre una silla, rendida.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó la exterminadora intentando hacer dormir al niño en sus brazos.

—Eso del contacto físico… no funcionó.

Sango la miró con el ceño a punto de fruncirse.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Le agarré una pompa y se enojó…

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —gritó Kagome, exaltada, haciendo llorar al pequeño hijo de su amiga.

—¡Kagome! ¡El niño! —Los ojos de Sango triplicaron su tamaño con rencor.

—Lo siento, Sanguito.

—Ya es tarde —refunfuñó acunando al crío una vez más y susurrándole cosas bonitas.

Rin volvió a hablar, como si nada de eso hubiese ocurrido, aturdida por su fracaso.

—¿No había que tener contacto físico?

—No _tanto_ contacto.

—No importa, luego lo seduces poniéndote guapa —sonrió la sacerdotisa, ideando un nuevo plan.

* * *

Sesshômaru tomaba té, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando cómo Kaede revolvía el estofado.

—¿Cómo le enseñas eso a Rin?

—¿Enseñar qué? ¿El estofado? Es muy fácil, sólo le agrego un poco de especias y queda espectacular, te pasaré la receta si quieres…

—Eso no, anciana. Rin me tocó una… nalga. ¿Quieres que sea una pervertida o qué?

Kaede lo miró con sorpresa, y luego negó con la cabeza, mientras volvía a revolver el menjunje.

—Tal vez Kagome no sea tan buena influencia como creíamos, Sesshômaru.

—¿Tú crees? —contestó él, sarcásticamente.

**Continuará**

* * *

_April_:

Perdóooooooooooooooooooooon por tanta tardanza. Ámame D:

Bueno acá está el segundo capítulo, me fue mejor que en el primero y espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo :3

Bueno ¡yo sé que **puedo**!

Cariños, amiga :3

_Tu amiga secreta._


	3. Chapter 3

**Plan de seducción**

Rin se encontraba en la cabaña de Kaede, rendida y refunfuñando en contra de las pantimedias. Luego de romper el tercer par, requirió la ayuda de Kagome.

Después de una hora de producción por fin lograron que Rin se viera como "mujer sensual", pero tuvieron que luchar muy duro peinando su rebelde cabello, lo cual logró que Rin soltara muchas lágrimas y grititos por los nudos. Además, el sostén con _push up_ puso a la chica tan nerviosa, que estuvo sonrojada por un largo rato, además de soltando risitas idiotas al pensar en lo que pensaría su señor ante semejante cambio.

Se miró al espejo, admirando su reflejo totalmente diferente. Incluso parecía mucho mayor de lo que era, pero elegante, sumamente atractiva. Aún así…

—Me siento estúpida —dijo. Su cabello castaño estaba recogido en una colita alta, sus labios pintados de rojo, un vestido ajustado, con ropa interior con encaje debajo, y tacones que según Rin "son incómodos y dolorosos". Además, expresó su desprecio por el rímel luego de que este entrara en su ojo. Repetidas veces.

—Estás hermosa —aseguró Kagome. Al rato miró hacia la ventana—. Ahora ve a la habitación donde duerme Sesshômaru y ten estas cosas y espárcelas por ahí —añadió, entregándole unas velas aromáticas lilas y unos pequeños pufs, aprovechando que el demonio no se encontraba en la cabaña en el momento.

Rin la miró con pánico, pero ante la insistencia de la mirada de la sacerdotisa, se rindió.

—Bueno, lo intentaré —titubeó, para luego encogerse de hombros.

Caminó hacia la habitación de Sesshômaru con las cosas en mano, a punto de caerse más de una vez por culpa de los malditos tacos. Por suerte, llegó sana y salva. El lugar era suficientemente grande para dos, y se sintió cómoda con eso, además de muy nerviosa. Intentando no hacer caso a eso, puso las velas delicadamente, haciendo un camino hacia la cama. Luego, las prendió a todas, y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la cama, en donde se sentó.

Actuó muchas veces su pose sexy. La mitad de las veces terminó con un ataque de risa muy estúpido, intentando volver a la seriedad que requería el asunto. Además de eso, estuvo a nada de arrepentirse e irse corriendo de allí, pero al final reconoció que quería mucho la atención de Sesshômaru como para tirar su depilación con cera por la borda.

Después de mucho tiempo de esperar, Sesshômaru finalmente llegó. Entró a la habitación, vio primero el camino de velas, y luego a Rin sobre la cama con cara de seductora, y sus ojos dorados obtuvieron la forma de dos pelotas de tenis. ¿Qué-era-esa-escena? Se ruborizó, pero logró contenerse y volver a su fría personalidad.

—Sesshômaru —murmuró ella. Era la primera vez que lo decía sin decir "señor" primero. Y se sentía muy nerviosa.

Luego se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia él, medio tropezando cada vez.

El demonio dio un paso adelante, frunciendo apenas el ceño y sin entender qué pretendía ella.

—¡Al fin! —gritó ella, caminando hacia él rápido, pero luego cayó al suelo al pisar uno de esos pufs.

Silencio.

Se levantó rápidamente, disimulando la caída, acomodándose el pelo con rápidos movimientos. Sesshômaru se permitió una sonrisita después de comprobar que no se había hecho daño.

—Hola, Rin. —La miró, extrañado por el extraño atuendo y esas pinturas en su cara. No le gustaba para nada la nueva Rin. Lo incomodaba mucho, como si tuviera la intención de drogarlo y atarlo en el sótano para usarlo como esclavo sexual—. ¿Por qué estás vestida así?

—Por usted —respondió, tirándose a sus brazos, a lo que Sesshômaru la miró aturdido. Ella empezó a pestañear sin parar—. Usted lo merece.

_Ahá…_

Sesshômaru se empezó a preocupar por el extraño tic que tenía Rin en sus ojos. Ella cerró los ojos de repente y soltó una maldición, separándose de él.

—¡Diablos! Sabía que esto era una basura —agregó, restregándose el ojo irritado. Definitivamente, odiaba el rímel.

Sesshômaru la observaba con curiosidad, de nuevo. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba ahora?

Cambiaron miradas. Sesshômaru no entendía nada. Rin volvió a una pose sexy, pero se le había corrido el maquillaje y parecía una loca.

—Esto es ridículo —replicó el demonio, dando media vuelva y caminando fuera de la habitación.

No entendía el comportamiento de Rin y lo ponía incómodo. Muy.

Cuando Sesshômaru finalmente dejó la habitación, la abandonada Rin con el rímel corrido, gritó con furia y pateó con fuerza uno de los pufs.

—¡Esto es un desastre! —Su voz salió amortiguada, ya que se había tirado a la cama luego, tapando su cara con la almohada.

Odiaba su vida.

**Continuará**

* * *

_April:_

_Como ves, mandé todos los capítulos de una vez, porque me tardé demasiado en escribirlos. ¡Perdón! Ya sabés los problemas que tuve, se lo dije a las moderadoras para avisarte a vos._

_Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, ¡hice todo con mucho amor para vos!_

_Bueno, por cómo hablo, es una pista más, ¿cierto?_

_Un beso enorme, amiga(L)_

_Tu amiga secreta._


	4. Chapter 4

**Plan de seducción**

Después de una muy traumática experiencia la noche anterior, decidió ir a charlar con InuYasha, aunque era algo inaudito.

Bajó la mirada despacio. No estaba preparado para eso. Podía hacer lo que sea, pero eso... eso era algo inaceptable. Él, el más grande demonio perro enfrentarse a su hermano menor, un asqueroso híbrido que, sin embargo... él era el que sabía de chicas. No estaba listo para esa "charla de hombres", pero era necesario para entender el raro comportamiento de Rin. No sólo el que le haya tocado una nalga, si no también toda la extraña vestimenta y el tic de ojos.

Lo único que podía entender con eso, era que Rin lo deseaba de _esa manera._ Y no le gustaba nada.

—¿Cómo haces cuando... —comenzó, pero de un mal humor horrible. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del hanyô, que estuvo esperando eso durante tanto tiempo, desde el momento mismo en que sabía más que su medio hermano— cuando... cuando **tu** humana... cuando Kagome... —carraspeó, intentando hablar claramente, manteniendo esa autoridad de él. Eso era patético— cuando ella... cuando está… —¿cuál era la mejor palabra?— cachondita?

Cachondita definitivamente no era la mejor palabra, pero ahí se veía de nuevo repitiéndola infinidad de veces.

La carcajada del monje y de InuYasha sonaron más fuerte en su cabeza de lo que en verdad había sido. Era humillante, esos seres...

Fue el monje el que habló primero.

—Cubre a Sesshômaru Jr. —dijo con tranquilidad.

—¿De qué...?

Calló al ver la mueca de Miroku, comprendiendo al instante a qué se refería.

—¡Qué atrevido! Mire que hablarle así al amo Sesshomaru. Su perversión es muy grande frente a la pequeñesa del amo…

La risa fue mucho más fuerte que antes entonces, a lo que el demonio miró a su sirviente con los ojos en llama y gritó:

—¡JAKEN!

El pequeño ser verdoso cerró su pico y salió corriendo ante la mirada del gran demonio. No era la primera vez que ese pequeño... bueno, en otras palabras (para no ofender a Sesshômaru), ese ser lo hacía quedar mal de esas maneras.

InuYasha volvió al tema, entendiendo los problemas de su medio hermano, aunque le gustaba verlo sufrir.

—Bueno, cubre al pequeño Sesshômaru si no quieres cambiar pañales —le aseguró, mirándolo fijamente, y hablando con los años de experiencia.

Sesshômaru frunció el ceño fuertemente.

—Yo no tendré que cambiar pañales. —Giró su cara, sintiendo que estaba bordó, hacia un lado, ignorando tal idea.

Tenebrosa idea.

Miroku, ya muy sabio en el tema, agregó.

—Usa esto. —Pasándole un preservativo, al tiempo que guiñaba el ojo.

—¿Pero qué...? —En ese momento entraba Sango, y créanme, ver a tu esposo guiñando un ojo y mostrándole un preservativo a otro hombre no era lo que uno esperaría, por lo que su cara era un poema.

—¡No es lo que tú crees, Sanguito!

La exterminadora lo miró, medio asustada.

—No puedo con todo esto. —Ella estaba muy estresada y salió de allí, con Miroku corriendo tras ella.

Sesshômaru aprovechó la ocasión para sincerarse con su medio hermano, aunque le doliera. Y, una vez que terminó de contarle todos los sucesos, a pesar de que InuYasha conocía una buena parte, el hanyô contestó, sonriente.

—Solo quiere un beso.

Y era la verdad. Rin quería atención, mínima.

—¿Solo eso? —murmuró, mirándolo ceñudo. _¿Me tocó una nalga y me armó una escena... rara porque quiere un beso?_

InuYasha pudo darse cuenta de lo que pensaba su medio hermano.

—Sí, bueno. Las mujeres son así. —Se encogió de hombros, sin entender nada.

Sesshômaru frunció el ceño nuevamente, pensando lo que debía hacer ahora. Rin estaba pasando los límites con sus actitudes, y si no se apuraba, aparecería desnuda frente a él, y entonces sí se moriría. Mejor era actuar.

**Continuará**

* * *

_April:_

_Hola de nuevo, querida amiga :D La pista está remarcada en el texto, ¿te das una idea de quien soy, uniendo todas las pistas hasta ahora? Entonces serías una buena detective, jajajaj_

_Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, me costó mucho escribir con Sesshomaru guiando todo._

_¡Ya viene el último capítulo!_

_Otra beso, April :D_

_Tu amiga secreta._


	5. Chapter 5

**Plan de seducción**

Rin había abandonado sus tacones y el maquillaje. Caminaba decidida. Sus pasos resonaban en el corto pasillo de esa cabaña. Sí. Estaba decidida. Iba a hacerlo, quieran o no.

—¡Señor Sesshômaru! —Entró en la habitación en la que estaba él, su hermano y el monje, estos últimos dos todavía riéndose de algo que escapaba al conocimiento de Sesshômaru y Rin. Todos se pusieron serios al verla entrar y observar su expresión—. Señor Sesshômaru, no es que quiera ser maleducada ni nada, pero escuche. Tuve que ser una pervertida, usar pantimedias, usar tacones y rímel. ¡El rímel, por Kami-sama! Todo fue una absoluta y completa **pesadilla**, y no es que me guste elevar la voz, pero estoy harta del asunto. Hice todo por un maldito beso y ya no puedo más —respiró profundamente—. Me rindo.

Lo peor de todo es que se había depilado con cera, cosa que no se animaba a decir.

Sesshômaru parpadeó, tranquilo, sin cambiar la expresión.

—¿Si te doy un beso, vuelves a ser tú?

Rin casi murió en ese segundo.

—¿Lo harías? —era mitad susurro, mitad súplica.

Hasta le parecía tonto suplicar por un beso, pero Sesshômaru era tan inalcanzable y perfecto para ella, que moría por simplemente, sentir que él la quería así aunque sea un ratito.

Sesshômaru se incorporó, se acercó ante su atónita humana favorita, que lo miraba como si de repente se hubiera vuelto loco, y sostuvo su rostro suavemente, acercando su rostro hacia ella, y besándola de manera dulce, ignorando totalmente la presencia del resto de las personas.

Era un beso de aquellos que no podrían decirle ni a tus amigos verdaderos, porque no lo entenderían jamás. Nunca podría describir exactamente lo que sintió, todo es cosquilleo que la recorrió desde los labios hasta la punta de los pies, volviéndola roja de inmediato, totalmente loca por el montón de mariposas que revoloteaban dentro suyo.

Sesshômaru finalmente dejó de besar sus labios, separando su rostro apenas y mirándola con los ojos dorados sonriendo por él. Rin aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, deseando que nunca terminara aquello.

—¿Vuelves a ser Rin? —preguntó luego él, como en un murmullo. Rin abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de él, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían.

Sesshômaru no dejaba de tomar su rostro, obligándola a mirarlo directamente.

—¡Sí! —saltó a sus brazos, abrazando su cuello mientras él respondía a su abrazo, intentando no sonreír.

A veces, pensó Rin luego, no hay que exagerar ni planificar. Los mejores momentos vienen solos, y se transforman en recuerdos mágicos, hermosos.

Lo importante, se repite Rin cuando rememora el beso, es ser uno mismo y dejarse llevar.

**Fin.**

* * *

_April:_

_Buh, ¡se terminó! Debe ser mi mejor historia hasta ahora... creo(?). Me costó mucho escribirla D: Y sé que me tardé mucho, pero nunca me olvidé de que estaba escribiendo para vos, lo hice con mucho cariño (:_

_Mi pista final y definitiva está marcada en el texto. ¿Ahora es muy obvio, cierto? Jajaja_

_Espero que te hayan gustado los regalos, aunque sean cortitos y haya tardado, están hechos con todo mi corazón de melón._

_¡Un beso enorme!_

_Tu amiga secreta, ya no tan secreta, se despide hasta la próxima vez que nos hablemos._


End file.
